The present invention relates to a moving picture data decoding device that executes a decoding process including picture generation based on interframe prediction.
On the occasion of decoding compressed moving picture data and displaying a picture, a technology for dealing with a missing picture is exemplified by a method of supplementing the missing picture with another picture (refer to Patent document 1) and a method of carrying out decoding based on past data one frame before on condition that the frame is not an IDR (Instantaneous Decoder Refresh) frame (refer to Patent document 2).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-320156
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-174209
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-134064